Trifecta Cricket Wiki
Trifecta Cricket Association The Trifecta Cricket Association is the organisation which looks after competitive backyard cricket in the Northern Adelaide area, most notably the Trifecta Cup, widely regarded as the greatest backyard cricket competition in the world. History The Trifecta Cricket Association was established in March 2013 when aspiring backyard cricketers M.J. Davies, A.R. Keatley and D.C. Middleton were debating who would get first choice of plane seats and hotel sleeping arrangements for their upcoming official business trip to analyse sporting culture in Melbourne. It was decided that a backyard cricket tournament would settle these matters. Trifecta 1 took place at the Keatley Cricket Ground on March 22nd of that year and the Trifecta Cricket Association was established. The Davies Bulldogs Cricket Club, Keatley United Cricket Club (now Keatley RedGoats) and Middleton Power (now Middleton Tigers) Cricket Club were established as the inaugural clubs in the TCA. Expansion Since the first trifecta cup, the league has enjoyed robust expansion across the Northern Adelaide area. The Keatley TomCats were the first expansion side to enter the league for Trifecta 3, however soon disbanded due to unavailability. The JRose Panthers took the TomCats place prior to Trifecta 4 and following the successful expansion of the Panthers, the St. Mayzee Saints made their Trifecta debut in Trifecta 6. Midway through the 2014 season it was announced the DuhJuh Demons would take their place in Trifecta ranks, having developed a suitable stadium for Trifecta Cricket use. The Demons debuted at Trifecta 8. Prior to Trifecta 9, the Cameron Coast Mariners contriversially had their TCA bid accepted. The Mariners bid, headed by a member of fierce rival backyard group the Brolympics, stunned the Adelaide metropolitan backyard sports community. The Mariners will make their debut in Trifecta 9. Teams Future Expansion A number of potential expansion franchises have been rumoured to be at the forefront of the associations plans at varying levels of possibility and development. 'Caruana Crows' The Wynn Vale based Crows, a renowned indoor cricket side, made it public knowledge in mid-2014 that the side would like to cross to the backyard circuit. It is understood the board has shelved the bid with potential to be considered in the future. 'Eckert Eagles' The Eckert Eagles were a radical bid based in Murray Bridge. The Eagles participated in a charity beach cricket tournament involving the Davies Bulldogs and Middleton Power, however due to travel, cost and logistics issues the Eagles bid was scrapped. 'Rose Renegades' A bid group has recently formed with intentions to create a possible second Rose family Trifecta franchise known as the Renegades. Further details are unclear at this stage. Records and Statistics Most Trifecta Championships: Davies Bulldogs (8) Most Trifecta Minor Premierships: Davies Bulldogs (8) Most Runners Up: Middleton Tigers (3) Most Wooden Spoons: Keatley RedGoats (5) Most Appearances: Davies Bulldogs (8) Highest Score: Davies Bulldogs 2/127 vs Keatley RedGoats, Trifecta 4, Keatley Cricket Ground, 6th March 2014 Lowest Score: Middleton Tigers all out for 0 vs Keatley RedGoats, Trifecta 2, Keatley Cricket Ground, 25th April 2013 Category:Browse